YuGiOh Make Over's
by Scarlet-Night
Summary: What happens when all the guys from Yu-Gi-Oh are forced to wear Frilly dresses and eyeshadow?
1. Chapter 1

Kaishii: I like to say that this story, is writting by two author's so please give us   
both credit.  
**We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's character's, so don't sue!**  
  
Malik's Make Over  
  
**The Phraze/joke: There are 3 types of people in the world, those that can count  
and those that can't**  
  
Duke: What's the nickname supposed to mean? It doesn't make sense.  
  
Malik: I agree.  
  
Duke: You're not supposed to agree with me!  
  
Malik: Oh. Oh well.  
  
Kaishii: Gyah! I was accidentlly listening to the evil song!  
  
Kaishii: It's not suppose to really make sense.  
  
Duke: Oh.  
  
Ryou: lol  
  
Duke: Ah shut up!  
  
Kaishii: See the person who is saying can't count, so they say there is 2 people instead of 3.  
  
Duke: That's confusing.  
  
Malik: I agree.  
  
Duke: Shut it!  
  
Yami: Oh I get it now.  
  
Joey: I still don't.  
  
Tristan: When do you get it?  
  
Joey: Oh shut up!  
  
Tea: Will both of you be quiet?!  
  
Ryou: lol. I think I understand.  
  
Kiana: I don't.  
  
Malik: Same here.  
  
Duke: I agree.  
  
Malik: What?! You said I couldn't agree with you so... oh nevermind.  
  
Kaishii: It's supposed to be confusing you two.  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Kaishii: Okay I will explain this one more time.  
  
Kaishii: The person who is saying this can't count, so instead of saying 2 they say 3.   
  
Kaishii: Does that help?  
  
Yami: I know.  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
Tristan: It's easy.  
  
Yami: What's wong wif you? *is still Chibi*  
  
Malik: *rubs back of neck* I still don't understand.  
  
Ryou: Just so you know, Malik is dense.  
  
Malik: RYOU! I am not dense!  
  
Ryou: What's a 100x100?  
  
Malik: .....  
  
Ryou: See you're dense.  
  
Malik: Grrrrr!  
  
Kaishii: *laughs* Ryou, Kiana, Duke you get it now?  
  
Yami: Kaishii, I'm hungwy.  
  
Kaishii: Oh I forgot you were still chibi. *turns him back to normal*  
  
Yami: What the heck just happened?  
  
Kiana: XD! Yeah I get it.  
  
Ryou: I understood long ago.  
  
Duke: Yeah I think I get it now.  
  
Malik: What the heck?! How could you people understand it?! It's so confusing!  
  
Kaishii: lol  
  
Malik: Don't laugh at me!  
  
Kaishii: But it's funny.  
  
Kaishii: Tea, Tristan, Joey do you get it?  
  
Tea: Yeah.  
  
Tristan: Now I do.  
  
Joey: Gyah!!!!!! I still don't get it.  
  
Ryou: Malik and Joey are really dense.  
  
Malik: I am NOT dense!  
  
Joey: I am not dense!  
  
Kiana: XD!  
  
Kaishii: *whispers to Kiana* Hey let's give Malik a make over.  
  
Kiana: *whispers back* Sure!  
  
Kaishii: I'll catch him, you get the make up ready, kay?  
  
Kiana: Kay.  
  
Kaishii: Hey Malik can you come here for a minute? I need some help.  
  
Yami: *thinks to himself* Why didn't she ask me?  
  
Malik: *walks over* What the heck do you need help with?!  
  
Kaishii: *tackles him* Kiana ready!  
  
Kaishii: *grins evilly while tying Malik up*  
  
Kiana: *grabs make up and laughs evilly* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Kaishii: *grins even more*  
  
Yami:*to himself* I am glad I am not Malik.  
  
Joey: Now this is gonna be funny!  
  
Tea: Hey come on you two be nice.  
  
Kiana: Nice? To Malik? No way! XD!  
  
Kaishii: We are gonna have some fun with little Malik.  
  
Kaishii: Ready Kiana?  
  
Kiana: Sure! What should we start with? *looks through the make up*  
  
Kaishii: Hmmm........what about we start with the eye shadow?  
  
The Others: *just stand there and look*  
  
Seto: *comes out of no where* What the heck is going on?  
  
Yami: Sssssssshhhhhh!  
  
Seto: *looks at Malik*  
  
Kiana: Sure! *grabs some pink eye shadow* XD!  
  
Kaishii: Grabs the other bottle of pink eye shadow.  
  
Kiana: *starts putting the eye shadow on Malik*  
  
Malik: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaishii: *tapes Malik mouth shut and starts putting on the pink eyeshadow*  
  
The Others: O.O  
  
Kiana: We'll have to take that off when we put the lipstick on ya know.  
  
Kaishii: Yup.  
  
Ryou: You two don't you think you've tortured him enough already?  
  
Kiana: Nah!  
  
Kaishii: We can give you a make over next Ryou. *grins*  
  
Ryou: Eep! You're not serious are you?  
  
Kaishii: *grins evilly*  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
Ryou: *hides behind Seto*  
  
Seto: *looks at Ryou* Umm.......yes?!?!?!  
  
Kaishii: Pink really looks good on you Malik.  
  
Kaishii: It suits you perfectly.  
  
Malik: *thinks* What did I ever do to get in this mess?  
  
Kiana: *is finished with the eye shadow and starts putting pink blush on his cheeks*  
  
Kaishii: Okay I'll do his hair.  
  
Kaishii: *puts Malik's hair in pig tails with little pinks ribbon's*   
  
Kaishii: How's that look Kiana?  
  
Kiana: AAWWWW!!!!!! Really cute! ^_______^  
  
Kaishii: lol  
  
Kaishii: Oh I know what we forgot, the eye liner.  
  
Kaishii: *gets the eye liner and puts it on along with the mascara*  
  
Seto: Ummm......Ryou why are you hiding behind me?  
  
Ryou: I-I don't w-want a m-m-makeover.  
  
Seto: *moves to the side* Hey girls after you can give Ryou a make over! He's right here.  
  
Kaishii: Thanks Seto, for that I won't give you a make over, but I don't know about my Kiana here.  
  
Yami: *thinks* Darn I should've done that!  
  
Kiana: *looks at all the boys* Ryou will be fine to do next.  
  
Ryou: Eep! *jumps behind the couch*  
  
Kaishii: Alright.  
  
Kaishii: Oh hey we have to get Malik a frilly pink dress.  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Kaishii:*runs to get the dress, and drags Ryou out with it*  
  
Kaishii: Hows this one?  
  
Kiana: Perfect!  
  
Kaishii: Okay ^___^  
  
Kaishii: *forces the pink dress on Malik*  
  
Kaishii: There.  
  
Yami: She's my psychotic girlfriend. -_-  
  
Ryou: I don't like her. How could she be your girlfriend?  
  
Kaishii: Hey!  
  
Kaishii: *is hurt that comment* Meanie!  
  
Yami: She's nice most of the time and then she has her wild side.  
  
Ryou: I didn't mean for it to be like that! Really! I'm sorry!  
  
Kaishii: *forgives him and fix Malik's dress, so that it fits prefectly*  
  
Kaishii: What's left to do?  
  
Kiana: Lip stick! *pulls out some pink lip stick*  
  
Kaishii: *grins*  
  
Kaishii: Wait the nail polish!  
  
Kaishii: Are we going to paint his nails?  
  
Kiana: Yes. We can't forget the nails!  
  
Kaishii: Malik you look great! ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's character's so don't sue!**  
  
Dukie-bo-er girl's Make Over  
  
Kiana: and i think painting Malik's fingernails would be perfect. u do that while i put on the lip stick  
  
Kaishii: okay  
  
Kaishii: *starts painting his finger nails* Oh By the way I wrote back on yer Bakura piccie  
  
Kiana: ok. *puts the pink lip stick on Malik's lips* did u see my pic of Duke?  
  
Duke: she must like me if she drew me  
  
Kiana: i don't! i like..... Malik! yup! XD  
  
Kaishii: lol *finishs with the nail polish* Yup just finished commenting it  
  
Kiana: k. he looks so pretty!  
  
Malik: I hate this! GET IT OFF!!  
  
Kiana: now now Malik, that isn't very lady like  
  
Malik: *growls*  
  
Kaishii: aww............he's so kyute!!!!!!! I wrote back again on yer Bakura pic  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Kiana: I'm gonna draw a pic of Malik dressed up as a girl later. XD!  
  
Kiana: lol and to answer ur question, Dukie-boy comes next after Ryou  
  
Duke: WHAT?! uh uh! no way! u'll never dress me up as a girl! u hear that?! NEVER!  
  
Kaishii: *runs after him and tackles him* gotchya  
  
Yami: she's good when it comes to running and catching people.  
  
Kaishii: you better be happy Ryou you get to wait  
  
Ryou: *sighs* i am so so happy  
  
Duke: NO! not after i've seen Malik! it's to much! ur not gonna get away with this!  
  
Kaishii: *ties him up and tapes his mouth shut* What was that?  
  
Duke: *glares at her*  
  
Kiana: *laughs* glares aren't going to hurt us! XD!  
  
Malik: *whispers* i can't believe i actually like her  
  
Kaishii: lets get to work!  
Kiana: yupperz! *grabs some green eye shadow* i think green will suit Dukie-boy just fine!  
  
Kaishii: yea  
  
Malik: I'm gonna take all this junk off!  
  
Kaishii: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: y not?  
  
Kiana: because i'll turn u into a chibi!  
  
Malik: eep! ok fine  
  
Kaishii: -_-  
  
Kaishii: *gets some eye liner and puts it on Dukie-boy*  
  
Kaishii: I am gonna make a comic of this  
  
Kiana: *is finished with the eye shadow and starts putting blush on*  
  
Kiana: XD! kool! lol  
Kaishii: I'll do his hair and hey we can make one together we each do a page  
  
Kaishii: *starts working one his hair*  
  
Kaishii; hmm.......what about crimping his hair?  
  
Kiana: sure! that'd look cute!  
  
Duke: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kiana: i saw that! and just think Ryou. ur next  
  
Ryou: eep! *jumps on Seto*  
  
Kiana: *starts painting Duke's nails with green nail polish*  
  
Kaishii: *runs to the get the frilly green dress that matches with the blue, red, and yellow one*  
  
Kiana: XD! this is so fun!  
  
Kaishii: Malik you look like a lady  
  
Malik: AHH! don't say that word!  
  
Kaishii: lady lady lady!!  
  
Malik: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiana: are we done with Dukie-bo - er girl yet?  
  
Kaishii: right  
  
Kiana: *takes tape off of Duke's mouth and applies the lip stick*  
  
Kaishii: there I think that's it  
  
Duke: ahhh! i look like a freak!  
  
Kiana: no you don't! you look pretty!  
  
Duke: well i don't!  
  
Kaishii: Who's left?  
  
Ryou: *still on Seto* i don't wanna go next. i don't wanna go next. Seto don't drop me. i do not wanna go next  
  
Seto: now why would I do a thing like that *hands Bakura to Kiana* Special Delivery  
  
Kaishii: *laughs*  
  
Kiana: wow! and a nice delivery it is!  
  
Ryou: eep!   
  
Kiana: *ties him up*  
  
Kaishii: so who's left?  
  
Kiana: um...... Joey, Tristan, Yami, u said u wouldn't do Seto, but i want to, and i dunno  
  
Kaishii: I won't but my little bunny will  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Yami: geez being scared of your own girlfriend, that's creepy  
  
Kiana: hm..... the colour blue would look nice on Ryou, but it would on Seto too. decisions decisions  
  
Kaishii: Ryou Ryou  
  
Kaishii: don't worry, I have many more colors  
  
Kiana: ah i know! purple!  
  
Kaishii: no no Yami Matches purple well I think he does, Ryou should be blue or Red  
  
Kiana: oh geez. this is harder than i thought. red then. i'm saving blue for Seto dear  
  
Kaishii: okay let's start. 


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own yu-Gi-Oh it's character's, so don't sue!**  
  
Ryou's Make Over  
  
Kiana: *starts putting red eye shadow on Ryou*  
  
Kaishii: *gets the eye liner and mascra (sp?)*  
  
Seto: and by what do u mean you're going to give me a make over? i sure don't want one and i'm not going to let u give me one  
  
Kaishii: Kirby's show Seto how serious we are!! *kirby's attack Seto and tie him up*  
  
Yami: oh boy, they are serious  
  
Seto: u can't do this to me!  
  
Kaishii: Yes we can!  
  
Seto: No! I'll attack u with my blue eyes!  
  
Kaishii: Kirby's please deal with this. *kirbies take Seto cards*   
  
Duke: *starts playing with his hair, I kinda like this look.  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Kiana: XD! he actually likes it!  
  
Kiana: *is almost done with Ryou's make up*  
  
Kaishii: *starts painting Ryou's nails a nice bright red*  
  
Malik: *yanks at one of the pigtails* how the heck did u do that?  
  
Kaishii: easy!^____^  
  
Kaishii: shall we start  
  
Kiana: oh yeah! uh.... how are we doing Ryou's hair?  
  
Kaishii:umm......we haven't decided yet  
  
Kiana: i know that. um.... all i can think of is a ponytail. hey it'd look cute on him  
  
Kaishii: yea a nice high one, or what about a French braided(sp?) pony tail  
  
Kiana: oooooooo! that'd be perfect!  
  
Ryou: *starts crying* why me?  
  
Kiana: Malik and Duke had to go through it to don't forget and also we still have a whole line of boys to do  
  
Ryou: don't remind me.....  
  
Kaishii: alright. want me to do his hair?  
  
Kiana: sure!  
  
Kaishii: okay * starts french braiding his hair*  
  
Kiana: lol. *puts the lip stick on Ryou lips* that everything?  
  
Kaishii: would you like his french braids in Piggytails or just one  
  
Kiana: um...... what would look better?  
  
Kaishii: both are good  
  
Me: um... just one i guess  
  
Kaishii: okay *finishes his hair*  
  
Kaishii: there  
  
Kiana: lol. Seto's gonna be fun to do. *throws a devilish glance at him*  
  
Seto: *gulps* 


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters so don't sue!**  
  
Seto' s Make Over  
  
Kaishii: lol, I 'll go get my little bunny friend *calls Kiki*   
  
Kiki: yes?  
  
Kaishii: help Kiana with Seto's Make over  
  
Kiana: good. lol. now for Seto  
  
Seto: You'll never take me alive!  
  
Kiana: that's just too bad. *tapes his mouth shut*  
  
Kiki: what color is for Seto?  
  
Kiana: blue  
  
Kiki: aww.......he'll be so kyute, we gotta get a picture of this when everyone is done  
  
Duke: I can get used to this style  
  
Malik: *slaps Duke* don't get used to it! u don't wanna be a girl for the rest of ur life do ya?!  
  
Duke: *slaps Malik back* maybe I do  
  
Malik: owch! what the?! i thought u were always trying to get the ladies to like u! don't u want that to happen anymore?! i mean being Mr.Popular with the girls?!  
  
Duke: nah.....that's boring now  
  
Malik: O.O what the?!  
  
Yami: ummmmm......... it's offical.....he's lost it  
  
Malik: you can say that again  
  
Yami: oh..........kay  
  
Malik: anyways why are u two doing this to all of us boys? u know that we're only gonna get u back for it, right?  
  
Kaishii: Malik does the word Chibi ring a bell  
  
Malik: c-chibi?! you wouldn't dare try doing that  
  
Kaishii: wanna make a bet  
  
Malik: ur not serious, right?  
  
Kaishii: *pulls out her wand* does this anwser yer question  
  
Malik: no  
  
Ryou: he's truly dense  
  
Malik: WHAT?! i'm not dense!  
  
Ryou: sure Malik. whatever u say  
  
Kaishii: lol  
  
Malik: what's the wand for?  
  
Kaishii: turning you into a chibi  
  
Malik: what?! no! give me that wand! i can use it for other things! i will not let u turn me into a chibi! *reaches for the wand, but misses*  
  
Kaishii: close but not close enough  
  
Malik: ur not gonna turn me into a chibi! i won't let u!  
  
Kiana: we're almost finished with Seto's makeover!  
  
Kaishii: good work Kiki, you to Kiana  
  
Kiki: how can we do he's hair?  
  
Kiana: i was thinking about a hair band or something cuz his hair's short. maybe we could put clips in his hair. i dunno what do u think?  
  
Kiki: yea yea Hair band! I'll get it and the dress too kay?  
  
Kiana: k  
  
Malik: can i have that wand Kaishii?  
  
Kaishii: sure *hands him an immatation(sp?) wand*  
  
Kiki: here here! found them  
  
Malik: (doesn't know it's not the real one) *breaks the wand*  
  
Kaishii: that's such a waste *pulls out the real one and turns Malik into a chibi* Never seperate a girl from her chibi wand  
  
Yami: O.O okay now why is she my girlfriend again?  
  
Ryou: i think i asked u a similar question like that yesterday. she really scares me  
  
Malik: i hungwy  
  
Kaishii: can you get him something to eat?   
  
Yami: but why?  
  
Kaishii: wanna end up like him?  
  
Yami: Eep! N-nnn-ooo  
  
Malik: i want soming to eat! i vewy hungwy!  
  
Kaishii: YAMI!!!!!!  
  
Yami: c-ooo-mm-in-gg *hands Malik some food*   
  
Yami *to Bakura* what exactly do i like about her?  
  
Ryou: um.... i dunno  
  
Malik: *looks at the food* i dun wike it!  
  
Yami:-_- What do you want then?  
  
Malik: chocwate!  
  
Yami: here *hands him some chocolate.  
  
Kiana: hm.... we're almost done Seto. who's next?  
  
Kaishii: we could either do Yami, Joey or Tristan  
  
Kaishii: lets do Yami next  
  
Kiana: no no no! i want the 3 of them to pick a number between 1 to 10  
  
Kaishii: okay  
  
Kiana: i'm ready. pick a number boys  
  
Yami: umm.......7  
  
Joey: I dun wanna  
  
Kaishii: JOEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: okay okay okay. 3  
  
Tristan: 1  
  
Kiana: JOEY! RIGHT ON! YOU GOT IT! my number was 3!  
  
Joey: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: XD! 


	5. Chapter 5

**We Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh Or it's character's, so don't sue!**  
  
Joey's Make Over  
  
Kaishii: lets get to work!^^  
  
Kiana: wait! what colour?  
  
Kaishii: ummm........... we have Orange, Yellow white, and Purple, but that's Yami color  
  
Kiana: hows about we do Joey yellow and Tristan Orange or the other way around?  
  
Kaishii: either way is fine^_^  
  
Kiana: Joey yellow!  
  
Kiana: *ties up Joey*  
  
Duke: I look so good with this hair style, everything matches so well  
  
Yami: O.O Purple, but i hate purple  
  
Kaishii: live with it!   
  
Yami: fine *hides in corner*  
  
Ryou: *fiddles with his hair and looks at himself in the mirror* does this seriously look good on me?  
  
Kiana: yup!  
  
Ryou: okay! ^_^  
  
Kaishii: he likes it. he really likes it^___^ *ish happy at least 2 people like it*  
  
Kiana: lol. YAY!  
  
Kiana: maybe u should change Malik back. i sorta miss his crabbing. lol. he'd also totally flip after he finds out Ryou his best friend likes it. lol  
  
Kaishii: alright. I think he's learned. *turns him back*  
  
Yami: there's some paint cans there, that no one noticed  
  
Malik: u tricked me! u gave me the fake wand!  
  
Kaishii: ummm......ummm.......uh oh  
  
Ryou: *twirls in front of the mirror* i actually like this! ^_^  
  
Malik: O.O ........... *is speechless*  
  
Kaishii: thanks Ryou  
  
Malik: you! *points at Kaishii* what did u do to him?!  
  
Kaishii: nothing. he likes it  
  
Malik: Ryou how could u like it?! don't u ever want a girlfriend?!  
  
Ryou: like it could ever happen. no one likes me like that  
  
Kaishii: *feels bad for Ryou*  
  
Joey: *points to the paint cans hoping Malik sees them*  
  
Malik: *sees Joey pointing at the paint cans* i wonder.... *goes over and shakes one* yes! *walks over to Kaishii and dumps the paint on her head* XD!  
  
Kaishii: *eyes start to water* I was only having some fun  
  
Malik: well well well who really cares?! do u think us boys like what ur doing to us?! well two of them do, but THE REST DON'T!  
  
Yami: *falls in the paint, so Kaishii is happy*  
  
Kaishii: lol^____^ *is Happy again* Yami your so nice *hugs him*  
Malik: now where'd that paint go? i'm really mad at somebody!  
  
Yami" *looks at himself, covered in paint* I dunno Malik  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Duke: so Ryou how do I look?  
  
Malik: now all the precious paint is gone!  
  
Ryou: u look good Duke! ^_^  
  
Malik: *falls to the ground anime style* he looks like an idiot u moron!  
  
Kaishii: *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Ryou: *pouts* Maliky called me a moron!  
  
Malik: Maliky! what kinda name is that?!  
  
Ryou: it's ur new nickname! ^_^  
  
Malik: arg!  
  
Kaishii: lol. Good One Ryou, come here Maliky we fergot to give you your purse  
  
Malik: stop calling me that! and why the heck to i need a purse?!  
  
Kaishii: Because you are a lady Maliky  
  
Kiana: Almost finished Joey-chan! ^_^  
  
Malik: a lady?! that's the last thing I'll be!  
  
Kaishii: don't be to sure about that. Hmm.....wot do for Joey's hair  
  
Kiana: i was thinking about something like putting half of his hair up in a ponytail and the rest could hang down. He'd look real cute like that  
  
Kaishii: yea^__^  
  
Kiana: ^_^  
  
Malik: you two make me sick  
  
Kaishii: *turns Malik into a girl with her wand*  
  
Malik: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!?!  
  
Kaishii: now you are a lady  
  
Yami: *laughs uncontrollably*  
  
Malik: I-I hate you! I don't like this! change me back! and u Pharaoh, STOP LAUGHING AT ME! TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW!  
  
Kiana: lmao! this is so hilarious!  
  
Kaishii: hmmm....lemme think...... ummmmm......how about NO!  
  
Malik: *growls* i demand u to change me back! NOW DO IT!  
  
Kiana: how can 1 person be so stuborn. Maliky get used to it.  
  
Malik: stop callin me that!  
  
Kaishii: *grins*  
  
Kiana: *grabs the dress for Joey* ^_^ this'll look nice on u Joey. XD!  
  
Kaishii: *finishes his hair*  
  
Malik: *spots 1 can of paint left* yes! *walks up to Kaishii and dumps the paint on her head*  
  
Kaishii: *laughs* it won't work this time  
  
Malik: *growls* I'll find something. Hey Seto I need to talk to u for a minute  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Malik: u hate this just as much as I do right?  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
Malik: well then maybe we could both tackle her and tie her up  
  
Seto: sounds like a plan  
  
Malik: ok on the count of 3. 1 2 3!  
  
Malik and Seto: *tackles Kaishii and ties her up* Yes!  
  
Kaishii: hey that's not fair!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: yes it is. *tapes her mouth shut* Seto we need to guard her so that no one can get to her  
  
Seto: right  
  
Malik and Seto: *guards her*  
  
Kaishii: *thinks, you forgot something* *uses her wand to escape and ties them both up*  
  
Kaishii: *sticks her tongur out at them*  
  
Malik and Seto: Gyah!  
  
Malik: what the?! oh that stupid wand!  
  
Kiana: Maliky be nice  
  
Malik: NO! never!  
  
Kaishii: Maliky don't forget that you are a lady now^^  
  
Malik: that wand is the reason why i'm like this! i wanna break that darn thing! grrr!  
  
Yami: umm......no I don't think you would  
  
Malik: why?  
  
Yami: you know what she's like with that wand  
  
Malik: how could i forget. -_-  
  
Kaishii: Yami, I wanna see you as a chibi^____^  
  
Yami: alright-_- *waits for Kaishii to turn him into a chibi*  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Kaishii: Yay! Thanks Yami *hugs him* you're the best! *turns him into a chibi*  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Yami: can I be nowmal again pwease?  
  
Kaishii: sure  
  
Kaishii: *turns him back to normal*  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Seto: do u have a laughing problem?  
  
Kiana: NO!  
  
Kaishii: *tapes Seto's mouth shut*  
  
Kaishii: lol  
  
Yami: thanks  
  
Kaishii: your welcome  
  
Malik :I forgot about that! *cuts the ropes with his millenium rod then cuts Seto's* there we go  
  
Seto: thanks  
  
Kaishii: eep! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Yami: Kiana and Kaishii don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters  
so don't sue them!**  
  
Tristan's Make Over  
  
Malik: now for u. *points the millenium rod at Kaishii*  
  
Kaishii: .......help!  
  
Yami: *comes behind maliky and steals the millenium rod* I'll take that  
  
Kaishii: -_- thanks Yami  
  
Malik: what the?! hey give that back!  
  
Yami: sorry, I can't let you torment my girlfriend Maliky  
  
Malik: GYAH! didn't u ever think that i might have a girlfriend and look at me! i'm a girl! so i dunno what to call her anymore!  
  
Kiana: u wouldn't be talking about me would u Maliky?  
  
Malik: who would i be talking about? u are my girlfriend right?  
  
Kiana: *looks Malik up and down* i dunno  
  
Malik: WHAT?!  
  
Kaishii: *turns him back* I am not totally evil ya know Malik  
  
Malik: well that's good to know. i'm normal again! well not totally. *looks at his clothes* man i hate this  
  
Ryou: i'm pretty!  
  
Malik: O.O'  
  
Kaishii: lol  
  
Yami: *tries to run away*  
  
Kaishii: oh no you don't! *tackles him*  
  
Kiana: oh yeah! we're doing Tristan next right? we should really save Yami for last. XD!  
  
Kaishii: yea^^ Yami's fer last *smirks*  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Kaishii: *ties Yami up so he doesn't escape and takes Maliks rod aswell*  
  
Malik: what the heck do u think ur doing with my millenium rod?!  
  
Kaishii: making sure you don't get a hold of it. Obivously  
  
Malik: i hate u!  
  
Kiana: that's not a first  
  
Kaishii: wanna be a woman again Malik? *smirks*  
  
Malik: uh..... no thanks! really! i'll be fine the way i am. no millenium rod. i'll be fine. *thinks i have to get that rod back somehow!*  
  
Kaishii: I thought you would agree, but you are not going to get this rod. Don't you remember, I can read minds  
  
Malik: what the?! how could u? that doesn't make any sense!  
  
Kaishii: i can see it in your eyes, plus you must not know much about me then.  
  
Ryou: i told u guys that Maliky is dense. he doesn't know anything  
  
Malik: Ryou shut up! i've told u many times that i am NOT dense!  
  
Kiana: Maliky, ur dense and u know it. i know it cuz i'm ur girlfriend! so don't be so stupid and quit denying it   
  
Kaishii: you've gotta stop denying it, you know it's the turth. Anyways lets get to work Kiana.  
  
Malik: i ain't denying anything! what the heck are u two talking about?!  
  
Kaishii: see what I mean?  
  
Kiana: yeah. Maliky just be quiet  
  
Malik: don't u like me?  
  
Kiana: I love u! where the heck did ya get the idea that i hated ya?!  
  
Malik: well u told me to be quiet  
  
Kiana: oops! stupid me  
  
Kaishii: Maliky no one here hates you we all like you  
  
Malik: really then if u liked me then u would hand over the millenium rod  
  
Kaishii: you'll attack me  
  
Malik: who said i would? i just wanted to put it away safely. *thinks yeah right like i'd ever do that. i'd rather kill her. XD!*  
  
Kaishii: *smacks him* I hate you!  
  
Kaishii: oh sorry for that Malik, I didn't mean to snap at you  
  
Malik: what the?! i said i'd put it away safely!  
  
Kaishii: I read your mind  
  
Ryou: he didn't know that. he's dense  
  
Seto: i'd have to agree with Ryou on that  
  
Malik: i am NOT DENSE! so stop saying i am! how did u read my mind?  
  
Kiana: man he's truly dense...  
  
Kaishii: it's my secret  
  
Kiana: make over! we have to do Tristan's make over! grabs everything for his make over then ties him up*  
  
Malik: huh? how come it seems like everyone knows ur secret but me  
  
Kiana: because we do Malik  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Kaishii: hmm....his hair is gonna me hard to do. What you think?  
  
Kiana: um..... majory hard. Why do u have a point for hair anyways Tristan?  
  
Tristan, hey! I like my hair!0  
  
Kaishii: O.O  
  
Kiana: well I don't like ur hair eraser head!  
  
Kaishii: lol  
  
Kaishii: let's give him a wig  
  
Tristan: NO! I like my hair  
  
Kiana: a wig would be best and shut up about ur hair eraser head!  
  
Kaishii: I'll go get one. *runs to get a wig for Tristan*  
  
Kiana: lol  
  
Malik: glad i didn't need no wig  
  
Kiana: no ur hair was the perfect length! i think it looks cute in pigtails too!  
  
Malik: whatever *thinks i need that darn rod back!*  
  
Kaishii: well you aren't getting it back right now!  
  
Hey Kiana wot about this one? *shows her a middle length blond wig*  
  
Kiana: perfect!  
  
Malik: what the?! i didn't even say what i was thinking out loud! how the heck did u know?!  
  
Kaishii: you are as dense as they come Maliky  
  
Kaishii: *runs over to where Tristan and puts the wig on* there, now for the dress *forces it on him*  
  
Tristan: eeeeeeeewwwww! I hate orange. Please you to stop it please!  
  
Kiana: *puts the make up on him then the lip stick* O.O that does not look a thing like him! but he sure looks pretty!  
  
Kaishii: he's so purdy^___^  
  
Malik: *starts playing with his pigtails and one comes loose* oops! sorry! *thinks yeah right. like i'd ever be sorry*  
  
Kaishii: *runs over to Malik and fixes the pig tail* there^^  
  
Malik: ah... gee thanks *thinks she could've taken it out! i hate this!*  
  
Kaishii: I will not take it out. You look so kyute  
  
Malik: how did u know i wanted it taken out?!  
  
Seto: i'd hate to be him. he's too dense  
  
Tristan: -_-  
  
Kaishii: nevermind. So are we finished Tristan?  
  
Kiana: yup! ^_^ ur next Yami *grins devilishly* 


	7. Chapter 7

Yami's Make Over  
Yami: No!!!!!!! Lemme go lemme go!!! Please don't do this to me! Kaishii come on, please don't.  
  
Kaishii: hey we did it to everyone else.  
  
Malik: yeah! look at me for example. we all had to go through it so u are too!  
  
Yami: Fine. Either way I know that I am gonna get a make over *sighs*  
  
Malik: yeah and when ur done hopefully i can get this stupid stuff off of me!  
  
Seto: i want my blue eyes back too!  
  
Ryou: c'mon guys. it's not that bad. i actually think both of u look pretty! ^_^  
  
Malik and Seto: PRETTY?!  
  
Kaishii: before you even think about taking it off after Yami is finished, Kiana and I need a picture  
  
Malik: WHAT?! no way! u'll never get a picture of me in this thing!  
  
Kaishii:*pulls out her wand* what was that Maliky?  
  
Kaishii: *starts working on his hair* Hey Kiana do you think we should gel his hair down?  
  
Kiana: yup  
  
Malik: what do u plan on doing with that stupid wand?  
  
Duke:I look so pretty^__^  
  
Kaishii: lady ring a bell  
  
Malik: what are u talking about and Duke, u look so stupid! not pretty!  
  
Duke: *pouts everyone else thought so  
  
Kaishii: Dukie you look purdy *finishs putting the gel in Yami's* there   
  
Kiana: yes Dukie-girl, u look really pretty! ^_^ Yami looks cute so far! *starts putting purple make up on him*  
  
Malik: oh lady! no don't turn me into one! i'll be good! i promise! *thinks yeah right. since when did i promise things?*  
  
Yami: *sighs* the life of a boyfriend-_-  
  
Kaishii: cheer up Yami, you look great^_____^  
  
Yami: in you say so  
  
Malik: what a stupid Pharaoh. he gives in so easily  
  
Kaishii: so! He's the best pharaoh ever!  
  
Malik: i could've made a better one!  
  
Kaishii: ya sure.....whatever  
  
Malik: well it's true! hand over the rod and i'll show u!  
  
Kaishii: umm......lemme think.....how about umm... No!  
  
Malik: *thinks darn! there goes one of my attempts to try and get the rod back!*  
  
Ryou: stop complaining about ur millenium rod Malik. u'll be fine without it. ^_^ *thinks i'm glad that i have my millenium ring*  
  
Kaishii: yea quit your complaining  
  
Malik: but i want it back!  
  
Kaishii: poor little maliky. Cry me a river and build me a boat  
  
Kiana: XD!  
  
Kiana: *grabs the purple dress for Yami and puts it on him* ^_^ now for the lip stick  
  
Kaishii: I wanna do that, lemme  
  
Kiana: k. i'll go get it. *goes to get it, but comes back empty handed* we seem to have miss placed the lip stick  
  
Malik: *grins devilishly*  
  
Kaishii: looks in her bag. Wait. here's another one. *puts it on Yami's lips* there  
  
Malik: darn! *chuks the lip stick he was holding at Kaishii's head* whoops! it slipped  
  
Kaishii: owie! that was very mean *turns Malik into a frog*  
  
Kiana: not a frog! torture him by turning him into a lady! he hates that! ^_^  
  
Kaishii: *turns him into lady frog*  
  
Ryou: O.O i don't think that what she meant  
  
Kiana: O.O that's not what i meant  
  
Kaishii: sorry i just had to do that. *turns him into a woman* hey I are we finished Yami?  
  
Kiana: yeah i think so ^_^  
  
Malik: what the?! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! change me back plz! i hate this! change me back!  
  
Kaishii: *turns him back* Okay everyone, PICTURE TIME!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *screams and tries to run away*  
  
Ryou and Seto: *grab him so he doesn't run away*  
  
Seto: oh no u don't. if i have to go through with this then u are too  
  
Yami: walks over towards them very slowly  
  
Kaishii: *pulls out her camera* Everyone get ready!  
  
Malik: *pouts* why me?  
  
Seto: ur not the only one  
  
Ryou: ah c'mon guys. it's not that bad  
  
Malik: yes it is! what do u think Yami, Joey, Tristan?  
  
Yami: it could be worse: Joey: yea-_-  
  
Tristan: I dunno what's worse being called easer head or being forced into an orange dress  
  
Malik: arg! i hate u! i hate u all! well everyone except for Kiana  
  
Kiana: aw thanks Malik! ^_^  
  
Kaishii: everyone get ready  
  
Malik: no!  
  
Ryou and Seto: *drags him over*  
  
Ryou: u'll be fine ^_^  
  
Kiana: ok everyone's ready!  
  
Kaishii: everyone smile, 1.2.3 *click* there all done  
  
Kiana: ^_^  
  
Kaishii: ^________________^  
  
Kiana: ok boys, go ahead and take it all off! 


	8. Chapter 8

THE END^^  
  
Malik: yes! i can finally take it all off! yes! yes! yes!  
  
Ryou: awww! and u look so cute too! oh well. all the fun has to end   
  
Kaishii: sad but true-_-  
  
Duke: aww and I was just starting to really like this style  
  
Malik: i guess u'll have to go back to making all the ladies like u  
  
Yami: lol. you have admit it was kinda fun  
  
Kaishii: yea^^  
  
Kaishii: yes sure. I know you liked it  
  
Malik: liked it?! LIKED IT?! what the heck is wrong with u?! I HATED IT!  
  
Kiana: but u look so cute! if u were a girl every guy would be falling head over heels for u!  
  
Malik: ugh!  
  
Kaishii: lolololol Yami wasn't it okay?  
  
Yami: yea I guess  
  
Ryou: i liked it! it was fun! ^_^  
  
Kaishii: see  
  
Malik: i don't agree! it was stupid!  
  
Kiana: if it was so stupid then u would've taken it all off by now  
  
Malik: *blushes*  
  
Kiana: HE LIKED IT!  
  
Malik: now don't go celebrating about it  
  
Kaishii: HE LIKES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! lololololol  
  
Yami: I knew it  
  
Seto: i guess it wasn't that bad  
  
Malik: i cannot believe that i actually liked it.....  
  
Author's : Kiana and Kaishii  
NOTICE: Kiana and I would like to say, that if any of you steal or use our fanfics without   
permission. We will get you into a lot of trouble. Our friend had that happen to her and we   
don't want that to happen to us. We have worked hard on these stories. and won't tolorate   
anyone stealing our work.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
